Mujer
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Souseiseki no sabe cómo seguir adelante ante los demás porque no la ven como una muñeca, sino como un muñeco. Suiseiseki será quien se acerque a su gemela y la ayude a recuperar su ánimo, empezando con ayudarla a superar su depresión. Oneshot con incesto, yuri, futanari (mujer con pene) y lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Aquí les presento mi primera historia con lemmon de Rozen Maiden, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten

**Mujer**

Era el colmo que todas sus hermanas tuvieran esa manera de verla, como si no fuese igual a ellas. Era cierto que tenía la mala costumbre de referirse a sí misma como boku (masculino) en lugar de atashi (femenino), y que su indumentaria estuviera lejos de ser la más adecuada para una muñeca, pero es que así la había hecho su padre, y todavía seguía siendo una chica.

Shinku: ...tu forma de referirte a ti misma es demasiado varonil, Souseiseki...

Día tras día aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, como si de crueles burlas se tratasen, llenando de tristeza y arrepentimiento la pobre alma de la jardinera menor, quien deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, después de la felicidad de su padre, ser vista como una chica, pues eso es lo que en realidad es. Pero eso no era lo que veían sus propias hermanas, no la veían como una mujer, sino como el único varón entre las Rozen Maiden, al punto de que una vez Hinaichigo y Kanaria se asustaron al verla cambiarse con ellas, creyendo que se trataba de algún mañoso que fuera a abusar de ellas.

Hinaichigo: ...eres muy bueno, Souseiseki...

Aunque aquellas palabras estuvieran llenas de buenas intenciones de parte de la francesa, no representaban ningún alivio para la atormentada alma de la alemana menor. No quería que la llamaran "hermano" sino "hermana". No podía concebir que algo tan simple pudiese ser tan difícil y doloroso de alcanzar ¿Por qué solo ella tenía que sufrir aquello? ¿Qué cosa tan mala habría hecho para que el mismo Rozen la hiciera cargar con tal castigo? Aunque actuase fuerte, seria y segura de sí misma, Souseiseki era en realidad bastante frágil y estaba deseosa del amor que no creía poder encontrar, por más que buscara. Tenía miedo de su propia "masculinidad"

Kanaria: ...es bueno que ayudes. Los chicos siempre deben estar para ayudar...

Era un verdadero predicamento lo que vivía, día tras día, vez tras vez, esa puñalada en el corazón en que se convertía el sólo hecho de escuchar a los demás hablando con ella. Tal vez debería quedarse sorda para siempre, y así nunca más escucharía esas frases tan dolorosas, pero no podía. Estaban hechas para afrontar duras pruebas en aquel fuerte camino que era el alcanzar la perfección de Alice, rendirse ante lo que decían los demás sería una clara muestra de que nunca fue digna de tal honor, y Rozen podría quedar decepcionado de ella. No podía, pero ¿qué más podía hacer para enfrentarlo?

Nori: ...se ve que eres un gran jardinero, Souseiseki-chan...

Otra vez los demás dirigiéndose a "ella" como si fuera "él". A lo largo de su historia había enfrentado momentos de dolor similares a causa de su aspecto de hombre, pero esta vez se había tornado mucho peor que en todas las épocas en las que había estado antes. Sólo podía llorar desconsolada dentro de su maleta por la frustración y la amargura. Aún los abuelos la trataban como si fuero un chico, eso lo comprendía, pues siempre habían visto a Kazuhi en ella, pero las demás...

Suigintou: ...lo siento, pero no estoy interesada en pelear con chicos...

Esa burla era demasiado. Suigintou sí se burlaba de ella con alevosía, llenando su pecho de dolor y hasta de odio. Souseiseki estaba sola en el mundo, por más apoyo que recibiera de las demás. Su camino estaba destinado a estar marcado por esta forma de segregarla que, aunque en la mayoría de los casos no era intencional, la hacía sentir menos de cualquier forma. Menos porque no era como ellas. Menos porque no era vista como mujer. Menos porque su verdadero yo parecía ser ignorado. Menos porque...

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué ocurre, Souseiseki?

La alemana menor estaba llorando en silencio, escondida detrás de unos arbustos en el jardín. No quería que nadie la molestara o se burlara de ella sólo porque estaba sacando todo el sufrimiento que tenía por dentro, pero igual su gemela fue capaz de hallarla. No se había dado cuenta, pero la llegada de Suiseiseki era lo único que pudo mitigar su dolor ese día.

Souseiseki: S-Suiseiseki, yo... no ocurre nada- trata como puede de ahogar sus lágrimas.

Suiseiseki: Sí te ocurre algo, Souseiseki- la castaña toma el rostro de su gemela y limpia con dulzura sus lágrimas-. Puedes decirme lo que te ocurre, para algo somos hermanas-desu.

¿Hermanas? ¿Acaso la gemela mayor dijo "hermanas"? Tal vez con excepción de esas palabras de Suiseiseki, ninguna de las otras muñecas le había dicho jamás palabras tan bellas. Era un alivio que al menos contaba con ese apoyo. Suiseiseki acababa de proyectar un hermoso y cálido rayo de luz a su atormentada alma.

Souseiseki: Lo que pasa es que...- la cuasi-pelirroja no sabía cómo explicarle apropiadamente lo que la aquejaba, y tampoco sabía cómo podría tomárselo la castaña, llenando de temor nuevamente su mente- todas... todas me ignoran como realmente soy. Para las demás Rozen Maiden yo no soy una hermana, sino más bien un hermano. Me siento sola, porque nadie ve que soy una chica, más allá de mi forma de señalarme a mí misma y mi ropa- la heterocroma menor empieza a llorar nuevamente, esta vez apoyada en el hombro de su gemela-. No sé que hacer, quiero que las demás se den cuenta, quiero que me vean como hermana. No quiero que me retraten como un chico, me da miedo de quedarme así para siempre, Suiseiseki.

La gemela mayor finalmente sabía de dónde provenía el dolor de su otra mitad, y realmente le pareció horrible que Souseiseki tomara tan mal algo como eso. No podía evitar sentirse triste también, pero por el bien de su gemela no podía ceder, debía ayudar a su hermana en todo lo posible, y curiosamente tenía la solución para ello.

Suiseiseki: No deberías dejarte llevar por la confusión de los demás, Souseiseki- la alemana mayor estrecha su abrazo-. Yo sí te veo como una chica... como MI chica.

La cuarta muñeca abre bastante sus brillosos ojos, incapaz de comprender a lo que se refería su hermana con lo que dijo ¿Qué quiere decir con con que era su chica? ¿Acaso estaba jugando? Si fuera así tal vez no lo podría soportar.

Souseiseki: ¿Pero que estás dic...?

Los labios de Souseiseki nunca terminan de pronunciar las palabras que faltaban, pues sin aviso previo habían caído presos por los de la muñeca mayor. Souseiseki tuvo muchos sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados por la sorpresa que le había causado esta acción imprevista de su propia hermana. Suiseiseki la estaba besando con fervor, de eso no había duda. La cuasi-pelirroja sentía cómo la castaña logró filtrar su lengua en su boca, empezando una danza interna que jamás había imaginado, no con ella. No obstante a lo sorpresivo que había resultado, la muñeca menor no opone resistencia alguna, sino que más bien sus manos al final acaban abrazando a la mayor, acariciando los suaves brazos de Suiseiseki, rodeando su cintura, y al final participando con esa batalla de lenguas por conquistar el espacio de la otra boca, hasta que ambas requirieron separarse para poder respirar, aún manteniendo un hilillo que mantenía unidas ambas lenguas. Aún no era el momento de decirse nada, sólo recuperaban el aire para volverse a besar mientras la mayor acostó a su gemela para ella ubicarse encima. El suelo estaba tibio, por lo que no molestaba en nada a la menor, quien sólo disfrutaba de esta nueva experiencia, disfrutaba que su hermana la besara y la estimulara de esa forma, aunque no comprendía el porqué.

Suiseiseki: Te amo, Souseiseki.

Souseiseki: ¿Qué... cosa?- jadeaba la menor, esperando haber escuchado bien lo que dijo su hermana.

Suiseiseki: Te amo, tú eres lo más valioso que tengo en el mundo, Souseiseki- empieza a acariciar el rostro de la menor-. Para mí, tú siempre has sido más que una chica. Eres la chica más hermosa que haya visto, y por eso jamás te podría confundir con un hombre-desu.

La menor se sonroja bastante ante aquellas palabras que sin darse cuenta la llenan de la felicidad más grande que hubiese sentido en muchos años, tal vez en toda su vida. Le dijeron que era una chica hermosa, algo que creía que jamás alcanzaría a escuchar. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojitos, mientras su boca empezaba a clamar por volver a aquel placentero contacto.

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki...- la menor tenía la voz cortada, deseaba sólo llorar y después reír abrazada por la única que la había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora- Nunca nadie me había dicho estas cosas... Es imposible... que no te pueda amar después de todo lo que has hecho por mí...

Suiseiseki: Lo sé, Souseiseki- la castaña limpia con delicadeza las lágrimas de su hermana-. Desde un principio estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, yo siempre lo supe, y ahora podemos aprovechar este lazo que nos une para asegurarnos que no estés triste nunca más-desu.

Aquellas palabras continuaban golpeando el rostro de la rosa azul como si de un vendaval de calidez y felicidad se tratase. siempre había contado con Suiseiseki, pero jamás había logrado notar ese hecho, razón por la que no pudo evitar sentirme estúpida por ignorarla. Siempre, antes, ahora y en adelante estaba Suiseiseki, y estaba sinceramente estaba agradecida por ello.

Suiseiseki: Vamos a aprovechar que por ahora Jun y las demás se fueron para que dispongamos de la casa como queramos-desu- dice con tono travieso y seductor la mayor, y su hermana le responde el gesto a modo de afirmación.

Souseiseki: Bueno... tú dices dónde, Suiseiseki.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación del espejo<strong>

Souseiseki: ¿Es aquí aquí donde quisieras que tú y yo...?- preguntaba una gemela que todavía tenía dudas sobre si era lo mejor.

Suiseiseki: ¿Sabes, Souseiseki?- la mayor le quita el sombrero a su gemela- Te ves muy linda cuando te apenas o estás nerviosa-desu.

Souseiseki: ¿E-en serio crees eso?- la cuasi-pelirroja se ruboriza bastante ante las palabras de la mayor.

Suiseiseki no responde a la pregunta de su gemela, sino que inmediatamente empieza a abrazar y besar nuevamente a su otra mitad. Ambas se enlazan en un nuevo duelo de lenguas en el que Souseiseki consiguió una ventaja inicial, pero luego la mayor es quien acaba dominando nuevamente mientras aprovechaba para desvestir lentamente a la rosa azul. Souseiseki vaciló un poco antes de atreverse ella misma a desvestir a su gemela, y no evita sentir los pechos de la mayor. Sentía algo de envidia al notar que eran más grandes que los suyos, pero pronto se disiparía para dar paso al placer cuando Suiseiseki empieza a apretar y lamer los pechos de la menor.

Souseiseki: Su-Suisei...seki...- gemía de placer la menor.

Suiseiseki: Ya te dije que tú eres mi chica, y por lo tanto sólo tienes que disfrutar mientras saboreo este cuerpo que me pertenece-desu- la rosa verde continúa lamiendo y succionando los pezones de su hermana, sacandole más y más gemidos.

Souseiseki: P-pero hay... algo...- la mayor detiene su erótico juego para escuchar a su hermana- S-sí yo soy tu mujer, e-entonces tú vendrías a ser...

Suiseiseki: ¿Tu hombre? No está mal la forma en que lo planteas, Souseiseki- la rosa verde hace aparecer a su espíritu artificial para que le diese la regadera-. Si hace falta que yo sea el hombre por ti, no tengo ningún problema-desu.

La menor no comprendía lo que realmente quería decir la castaña, hasta el momento en que la ve rociarse a sí misma con el agua de la regadera en su entrepierna, que da como resultado que emergiera una planta con un bulbo a modo de punta, para que de ese modo haga las veces de pene para Suiseiseki. Ahora la rosa azul comprendía lo que quiso decir.

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki... ¿En serio piensas llegar tan lejos por mí?- pregunta roja y sonriente la menor.

Suiseiseki: Esto es lo que hace falta para que te haga sentir como una mujer de verdad, por lo que no me importa, porque yo te amo, Souseiseki. Te amo, y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para que estemos juntas por siempre y te vea sonreír-desu.

Souseiseki falla nuevamente en detener las lágrimas, y antes de darse cuenta se había lanzado a la mayor para abrazarla en besarla en todas partes de su rostro. Este era posiblemente el favor más grande que alguien hubiese hecho por ella, y venía precisamente de su gemela. Suiseiseki y Souseiseki se acuestan juntas sobre una sábana de la habitación del espejo, y allí nuevamente empiezan a besarse con romanticismo y pasión, mientras que ambas con sus manos palpaban y jugueteaban con cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de la otra, ambas en un mar de placer y felicidad que deseaban que jamás acabara. Su piel, su cabello, su sabor, e incluso las articulaciones de Suiseiseki parecían lo más hermoso que había enviado el cielo para ella.

Souseiseki: Hazme tuya, Suiseiseki- empieza a rogar la menor, permitiendo que la mayor se pusiera encima de ella-. Hazme tu chica, tu mujer, para siempre.

Suiseiseki: No tienes que repetirlo-desu- dice con una tierna sonrisa antes de utilizar el miembro vegetal para penetrar la feminidad de la menor.

La rosa azul sentía mil cosas inexplicables en medio de un estallido de placer, no podía creer que algo así era posible. La mayor empieza a empujar rítmicamente con lentitud para empezar su unión, lento y seguro.

Souseiseki: Te amo... sigue así, Suiseiseki.

Las manos de la mayor empiezan a apretar nuevamente los pechos de la menor, mientras que la boca empieza a besar y lamer el cuello, intensificando el placer de la dueña de las tijeras. Era lo mejor que había sentido jamás, no podía dejar de mover sus caderas para llevar más profundo en su vientre las lentas y maravillosas embestidas de la castaña. Ya toda la tristeza y depresión que pudiese haber tenido no tenían la menor importancia.

Suiseiseki: Eres mía... Souseiseki- gemía la castaña, dando a adivinar qué tan conectada estaba a aquel pene vegetal que poseía-. Eres... toda mía-desu.

Souseiseki: ¡Más profundo, Suiseiseki!- rogaba una gemela que sostenía la cabeza de la mayor para presionarla contra sus pechos- ¡Mételo más profundo, quiero sentirlo todo!

Suiseiseki: Será un placer-desu.

La castaña empieza a imprimir algo más de fuerza y profundidad a las embestidas, sacando gemidos más largos y fuertes de la menor. Ambas se besan nuevamente y disfrutan del silencio que las rodeaba. La alemana mayor sube a su gemela para que ahora ambas estuviesen sentadas, la mayor abajo y la menor sentada sobre la primera. La nueva posición les parece ideal a ambas para empezar a jugar con sus cuerpos mientras continúan con el acto sexual principal. Souseiseki aprovecha para ser ella quien agarra y juega con los pechos de Suiseiseki, y Suiseiseki a su vez agarra y aprieta a gusto el trasero de Souseiseki. Ambas sentían a plenitud el manoseo de la otra y disfrutaban, era genial este contacto tan cercano entre ellas y ese juego tan sensual y cariñoso, ninguna podía creer que no habían hecho algo como esto antes.

Suiseiseki: ¿Tu cuerpo... se siente bien-desu?

Souseiseki: Sí... me siento genial, Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: Creo que voy a venirme, Souseiseki. Prepárate-desu.

Ambas muñecas ignoran la suavidad con la que habían empezado para dar paso a la rapidez y la profundidad al máximo hasta que ambas gritan al mismo tiempo, indicando así que ambas habían alcanzado juntas el orgasmo. Pero todavía no querían que esto terminara, querían más de la otra.

Souseiseki: Gracias, Suiseiseki- dice con una linda sonrisa la menor-. Tú eras todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar mi confianza y mi autoestima.

Suiseiseki: Y yo te debería agradecer que finalmente te muestres tal cual eres- la mano de la castaña roza todo el rostro de su gemela-. Siempre desee saber de tu verdadera forma de ser, pues me entristecía verte siempre haciéndote la fuerte. Pero ahora no importa, he visto tu lado más inocente y hermoso, y estoy decidida hoy más que nunca a seguir viendo tu verdadera belleza-desu.

Souseiseki: Sólo ante ti quiero mostrar esta faceta de mí, Suiseiseki- ambas gemelas se besan nuevamente antes de empezar otra vez.

La cuasi-pelirroja se pone en cuatro patas para permitir que la castaña penetrara su vagina desde atrás, y así lo hace sin vacilar, empezando con la nueva oleada de placer que tanto les gustaba a ambas. Era realmente lo mejor que pudiesen haber sentido, y tenían la oportunidad de repetirlo. Ambas gemían mientras la mayor apretaba y jugaba con el trasero de su gemela y empujaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Souseiseki: Te... te amo... Suiseiseki...

Suiseiseki: Yo también... también te amo-desu.

A Souseiseki empezaban a temblarle los brazos y las piernas a causa del placer y la excitación. Sólo Suiseiseki hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo como esto, y realmente le gustaba que así fuera. La castaña apoya su cuerpo encima de su gemela mientras continúa golpeando con su pene creado dentro de la vagina de la muñeca menor. Nunca antes Souseiseki había puesto tan poca importancia a seguir pareciendo seria y fuerte, ahora sólo quería ser la mujer de Suiseiseki y dejar que posea su cuerpo y la complazca.

La cuarta muñeca finalmente cede y se acuesta en el suelo, mientras que la tercera muñeca continúa penetrándola y lamiendo el cuello de su gemela. Las manos de ambas se entrelazan y ambas bocas se encuentran nuevamente, llamando a ambas lenguas a bailar alegres mientras intercambiaban saliva. Souseiseki esperaba que aunque esto terminara pudieran repetir aquello algún día, deseaba a su hermana mayor.

Suiseiseki: Me... voy a venir... otra vez-desu- decía en la oreja de su gemela para excitarla aún más.

Souseiseki: Ojalá fuera de verdad...- gemía la cuarta muñeca, incapaz de moverse del suelo- ojalá tu cosa fuese de verdad, para que te... vengas dentro de mí, Suiseiseki.

Ambas chicas gimieron un poco más hasta que alcanzaron nuevamente el orgasmo, dando fin (lamentablemente para ambas) a esta unión de sus cuerpos, pero todavía sus corazones, sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos podían seguir unidos.

Suiseiseki: Por siempre, Souseiseki- la castaña se acuesta al lado de su gemela y la abraza con cariño-. Si alguna vez te sientes mal, avísame y juntas haremos que te sientas mejor-desu.

Souseiseki: De acuerdo, mi amada Suiseiseki- la menor se acurruca en los brazos de su hermana, sintiéndose segura de toda tristeza que hubiese sentido antes, pues ahora sabía que había alguien que la veía como una mujer.

Suiseiseki: No falta mucho para que Jun y las demás vengan, por lo que deberíamos vestirnos-desu.

Souseiseki: Es verdad- ambas muñecas se levantan y se vuelven a vestir (el miembro vegetal fue escondido por Suiseiseki para luego decidir cómo deshacerse de él) antes de que los demás regresaran.

La cuarta muñeca no tenía un camino fácil por delante, pues todavía tenía que enfrentarse a sus demás hermanas y a varios humanos que aún seguirían refiriéndose erróneamente a ella como un hombre, pero esta vez se sentía más segura y dispuesta a enfrentar ello sin miedo, pues sabía que contaba con el amor de Suiseiseki, además de la posibilidad de que gracias a ese apoyo algún día podrían superar esta y cualquier otra dificultad que se le pudiese poner al frente en su vida. Ya no había necesidad se seguir mostrándose fuerte y seria todo el tiempo, sino que ahora podía ser más animada y sonriente que antes. Sólo así podría salir adelante.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció mi primer fic con lemmon de <em>Rozen Maiden<em>? Espero que les haya gustado, mientras que aquellos que por alguna razón se sintieren ofendidos por el contenido del fic, les he avisado en el summary. Siempre es de utilidad leer el summary para prevenir malentendidos y ofensas al gusto de ustedes, mis apreciados/as lectores/as. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos, pues siempre me alegran, casi hasta el punto que soy adicto a leer reviews y revisar los favoritos XD

Hasta otra


End file.
